Nikki, The Second Generation
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Nikki is 14. Sonic and Amy's child. She is in middle school with her best friend Kyoko and her enemy, the meanest girl in school. What happens when the mean girl's mom is the chaperone on a school field trip and Nikki is in her group, and her enemy and her crush are in the group also? OC. Has Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Sally(OOC), rest of the Sonic Co & couples. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Nikki' intro

Hi, I'm Nikki. I'm a 14 year old, light blue hedgehog with red eyes and a dark blue headband. My attire is a baggy gray sweatshirt and a pair of black yoga pants. My parents are famous. Perhaps you've heard of them? Yep the one and only Sonic and Amy The Hedgehog. Because of their adventures with all their friends, and the bonds they share, I have A LOT of aunts and uncles. And don't even get me started on my cousins. Well that's my background... So on with the story.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! I want to go to the gym!" I yelled.

"Ugggh... Just five more minuutteessss..." dad said as he began to doze off again.

"*Sigh* fine." I said a little annoyed.

Since my parents wouldn't wake up, I decided to make them breakfast so they could get ready faster.

"Pancakes? No. Waffles? No. Cereal? No. Hmm, this is tricky..." I said, trying to figure out what to make them. "*gasp* yeah that's it!"

After that long think moment, I pulled out some pans, careful not to make a noise so I wouldn't wake my parents. I turned on the oven and cracked some eggs in a bowl, then mixed them around so they were well stirred. I poured the eggs in the pan and mixed more eggs for my mom.

"Hmmm... Where's the- Oh! There it is!" I said in a hushed excited voice.

I yanked out the bacon and opened up the pack. "Ewww. Gross, they're all slimy." I complained while I slapped them on a pan that was already warming up.

As the bacon sizzled, I went over to the soon-to-be omelets and sprinkled a handful of cheese on one side. Then I folded it perfectly and set it on a plate so I could wash the pans.

After I flipped my bacon so the bottom side wouldn't burn, I slid out the loaf of bread and popped four pieces into the toaster.

I guess all of the sweet aromas must have woke up my daddy, because here he comes, walking down the hallway.

"Nikki, what's all of this?" he asked, still rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Oh just some breakfast for you and mom so we could get to the gym faster" I told him.

He didn't reply but I heard the TV turn on so I guess he's lying on the couch.

After the toast popped up I went over to it and buttered it so it wouldn't taste plane. The bacon was done also so I piled it up onto a napkin so all the grease would drain. Then I ran down the hallway and managed to wake mom up from sleeping.

As they were eating I got out some OJ and poured a glass for each of us, cause I love my orange juice3. I made myself a pop-tart, and we ate.

"So Nikki," my mom began, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just want to go to the gym with you."

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do all this. We are going today anyway." mom said.

"Oh well." I shrugged. The only reason I want to go to the gym is to work on containing my powers. Well, I guess I have to tell you about my powers now don't I?

14 years ago, a couple of days before my birth, Uncle Tails and Uncle Shadow found out a way of putting all of their powers into me when I was born. When my mom went into labor everyone held either a real or fake chaos emerald because there weren't enough real emeralds. Then they all put their right hand on Moms stomach and the chaos emeralds lit up. I came out extremely quickly and I had received all the powers of my Aunts and Uncles.


	2. Blushing Bets

Ch 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we go now?" I ask.

"Hun, you don't have to wait for us to go." she replied.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, go on ahead. We won't take that long." Dad said.

"Plus, one of your cousins, aunts or uncles might be there. You can go now if you would like." Mom said.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell as I grab a water bottle out of the fridge and head out the door.

The gym is in Station Square, and I live on the outskirts of town. That should take me about 3 seconds to get to the gym, maybe less. But I head off anyway. I guess I could have used the fake chaos emerald that Aunt Rouge broke up for me and made it into jewelry to transport me there, but I like to get things out of the way. Now I dont have to run at the gym.

On my way I spotted a hedgehog who goes to my school. His name is Julian, his fur is dark brown and he has yellowish highlights. His eyes are light blue at the bottom and turn purple on the way up and he's Mexican. He's the only cute hedgehog at my school. Well, except for me, of course. He's popular. I'm popular. But we are from different groups of popular, I'm in the girls and he's in the guys. So I stoped so he didn't see my running power and I walked up to him.

"H-hey Julian" I said

"Oh, Nikki! Wazup?" he asked in his sexy voice.

I could feel my face heating up so I used my pyrokenesis that I got from Blaze to push the heat to my hands."Well, I'm just walking to the gym. A girl needs to work out." I said in a funny tone.

He chuckled at what I said. His laugh was so cute.

"Yeah I guess." he said, still chuckling, "Mind if I come along?"

Oh no… I was going to have to say no so he wouldn't figure out my secret.

"Oh, well I-uh-well my parents are meeting me there and my family might be there and I havent  
seen-" but he cut me off with a kiss to the cheek and I couldn't control the blush in my cheeks anymore.

"It's ok, I get it." he said with his mixed pools of blue and purple locked on my own pools of lava.

"I-I'm glad yo-u get-" I started to stutter, "I think I should go now."

"Yeah, you should." he said. "See you at school." and with that I left.

I just walked away, of course. I. Didn't want him to learn about my powers. Only two people out side my family knows. The gym lady and my best friend Kyoko the sloth. She likes to keep to herself most of the time at school, but since she hangs out with me, she's considered populish.

When out of his sight I teleported myself to the gym. I walked inside and scanned my card. Then I walked through the bathroom to get to the secret door. It leads to an underground room that's reserved for my family. Strangely enough, I was the only one down there.

So first I started at the track field that went around everything. I went 1 mile in 3 seconds, a personal best.

Then I went to the archery range to test my accuracy. I got 1 bulls eye and the rest of them landed inside the circle.

I went to the weight station. Here I used my telekinesis power to lift up 100 pounds. Then I just lifted it up with my hand.

"Nikki? You here?" called my dad when he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah dad, over here" I told him. I was now at the treadmills.

"Oh, ok. Hey! Look who we found!" as if in correspondence to his words, Uncle Shadow walked down with him and mom. My dad immediately went over to the treadmill. Typical.

I ran over to them as fast as I could, accidentally knocking over a few towel stands.

As I reached him I heard the rack fall and make a clattering noise, making me flinch. "Hey uncle Shad!" I exclaim as I gave him a hug.

"Hello Nikki. How've you been? I can see that you have been working on your speed." Said my Unck.

"As a matter of fact, I have worked on my speed. I'm up to 775 mph, and I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Wow that's like 225 less than me, your catching up quick. I'm impressed, but im still faster." he joked.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" I asked, challenging him.

"Nikki! Have some respect!" my mom said, obviously embarrassed by my attitude.

"It's fine, Rose. So about that race..."

"Loser buys winner ice cream?" I asked.

"I'll take that bet!" he replied.

AUTHORS NOTE...

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS (ALL 3 OF THEM). I CAN SEE THERE IS NO OBVIOUS HATERS FOR THIS (JK JK). I ALREADY HAVE THE THIRD CHAP STARTED BUT IM ONLY GOING TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY... HOPEFULY... ANYWAY I HOPE U STAY WITH MY STORY. I WORK HARD... SOMETIMES... OH AND ONE LAST THING, IM JUST GOING TO SAY IT NOW CUZ I FORGOT IN CH 1 TO SAY 'I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO SEGA' (OBIOUSLY) I DO, HOWEVER, OWN NIKKI AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHO THEY ARE. KEEP REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE. E; (LOL SUCH AN UGLY FACE)


	3. Race of the Supers

**All characters belong to sega except Nikki. this is my shortist chapter and hope you enjoy!**

Ch 3

As we got to the starting line and were about to take off, my dad runs over to us.

"Ay! Is this a race? Were you really gonna race without the fastest thing alive?" he said in a funny tone.

"If you want to lose, then you can join, but I'm going to win and claim your title." I replied off the top of my head.

"We'll see about that!" he yelled.

We had my mom stand at the finish line so we can have a witness to who wins. But first she had some rules.

"Now I don't want any punching, kicking, tripping, sabotage, or helping anybody with this race, it's going to be a clean fight. First to three wins" she said, her voice booming off the empty walls.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!"

And with that, we were off. Sonic was right next to Shadow on the outside of the track, so when the turn came up, I had the advantage. I sped forward with my super boost and I was in first. Not for long, though. First I saw Sonic, he must have caught on to my trick and did it himself. Then Shadow raced up from behind me.

We only had 1 more lap to go and I was losing, bad. I was 10 feet behind. 'Im gonna lose! All that training for nothing!' I gave one last burst of energy. But instead of going faster, I started floating! I looked down to see my legs yellow instead of the light blue they usually are. I let out a little squeal because it scared me a little. Then I remember. My dad always told stories about how he would turn yellow and move 1000 times faster than normal! I turned into Super Nikki! I think.

Now I was flying through the race, literally. I was gaining on my dad and Uncle Shadow, fast. One more second and I'll be ahead. And we turned the corner so I only had a few seconds.

_'Faster, Nikki! Faster!'_ I screamed at myself in my head.

I went so fast that I did a sonic boom... (Or should I say a _Nikki boom_. Lol) It was enough to win the race.

They watched in awe when they saw a yellow 14 year old hedgehog zoom past them and cross the finish line.


	4. Valentine's day 1-4

Ch 4

Everyone stared wide eyed at me when I slowed down.

"Wow" they all said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Today is Tuesday. AKA, Valentines day. I got to school as usual. Went to my locker, as usual. Saw Julian at his locker, as usual.

The thing is, Julian never really talks... Anywhere to anyone. He's so quiet and he has only talked to me a couple of times. I only talked to him when I was running to the gym because, well, running boosts my confidence level by... A lot.

So when I passed him in the hallway I didn't even stop to say hi. Oh my god I'm so shy. I got to my locker expecting a note to be in there from a secret admirer but nothing.

Uh-oh, here comes Kaylee, the most annoying girl in school. The worst thing about it is that we share last names, and she calls me her 'sister' or 'cousin'. Blah.

And then she gets to her locker. "Hey Kaylee." I said, trying to be nice.

"Hey Nikki, do you want to see something cool." Kaylee asked.

Oh my god. "Sure," I said, "watcha got?"

She starts searching threw her home-made duct tape 'backpack'.

"Here it is!" she said as she takes out this huge mustache duct tape bigger than her face.

"Wow... it's wow." I had a loss of words. It was so ugly! I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I grabbed my books as fast as possible. "Look! There's Kyoko!" I turned around and walked towards her.

"Hey Nikki!" Kyoko said. (it's pronounced key-oke-oh)

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Kyko!" I sighed in relief. Kyko was my nickname for her.

She put a confused look on her face. "What did I do?"

"You saved me from Kaylee!" I exclaimed. We got to her locker and I started to talk to Rain. She was a tall, pink furred, hippo. She kind of has anger issues.

When Kyoko was done getting her books, we started to walk to history, my first class. We got there and started to talk before the bell rang. After about 3 minutes the bell rang and Kyko went back to her seat.

SOME TIME LATER…

"Kyoko the Sloth," the teacher said, "where did the industrial revolution start in America?"

"I don't know." Kyko said.

The teacher replied with "You can't give me a part of the United States?"

Kyoko looked down. "I don't know."

"Ok then, Nikki the Hedgehog, can you answer my question?" the teacher asked me.

"Northern United States." I said.

"Correct. Ashley Acorn, what did they do down in the south?"

Ashley was Sally's daughter, and you could tell. She hated me and I hated her even more. "Agriculture." she said. Our parents feud got sent down to the next generation of kids. Although she didn't know who my parents were.

"Correct," RING! "No homework, you can go."

On my way out I wait for Kyko to get to me and then we leave together. I have art next and she has band next so we say bye at the stairs and leave. My art class is right around the corner.

"Hey Nikki," said a tall giraffe named Tiffany, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing,"I reply. We sit next to each other so we grabbed our clay and walked to our seats. "I just can't wait till I'm done with this and I can glaze it."

Soon enough, our whole table is seated and we are in the discussion of Thrift shop by Maklamore.

"I know how to do the song in sign language." I boasted.

"Ok. Do it." said Cris, a monkey with brown fur.

"You see, I would, but I need the music to go along with it or it looks stupid." I replied.

"I'll sing it." said Matt, a yellow lab.

A/N: I am going to type out the motions below the lyrics. It's the easiest way to do it.

Matt started singing:

I'm gonna pop some tags

Make your right hand into a bird's beak and tap it on to your left palm. (It means to go shopping)

I only got $20 in my pocket.

Take both hands and put them close to your shoulders but not on them (I have)

Take your right hand and clap your thumb and pointer finger together twice with the rest of your fingers in a fist and move it away from your face (20)

Take your right hand and slide it over your left hand with the right palm touching your left index finger and your right fingers curled around your left hand ($)

Make your left hand into a circle and put your right fingers, excluding the thumb, in your left hand circle. (in)

Slide your right hand down your side until you reach the pocket (pocket)

I'm hunting, looking for a come up.

Make your right hand into a C shape and put it in circles in front of you. (to go hunting)

This is f***ing awesome.

Palms up move both of your hands in a circle going away from each other from the middle out (this)

Take your right hand and slide it under your chin, moving away from the neck (f***ing)

Tap the air with both hands above your head and again a little lower (awesome)

**That was I think the longest chapter of this story so far. Please review. No reviews means no more chapters. :(**

**I'm debating whether I should keep this story going because im working on my opposite now. If you want to see the signing look it up on youtube because thats how I learned it. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Awkward Love

**Thanks for all the reviews on this story. :) I could go ahead and name them all but I wont because I think it's annoying when its on someone elses story and i just want to read the story.**

Ch 5

RING!

"Bye, see you at lunch." I say as I wave to Tiffany. Back to my locker. I put my history book back into my maroon colored locker. I pull out my English notebook and textbook, my Spanish binder, and my lunch bag.

When I walk down the hall, I see Maddie at her locker. I stop there and wait for her to get all of her stuff and head down to lunch.

Along the way we see the dean of the school, Mr. Brangel. He is some type of Spanish horse and he is so creepy. He always winks at people. Ewwwwie.

We walk into the lunchroom and I say bye to Maddie and go sit at my lunch table. I sit next to Tiffany and Hannah the Bird.

So we eat lunch. Yeah, yeah. I do some Geo homework. Same old, same old. (I can't write down the things we say because...)

Blah blah blah.

ENGLISH! BOOM!

I sit by 2 good friends of mine but we didn't talk today or the teacher would have yelled at us and gave us a detention. We are studying the Holocaust. We have to write a 7 page paper about something that had to do with the Holocaust or WW ||. I'm researching life of people in hiding. So yeah... Not much to talk about there.

Ring!

Spanish.

In Spanish I sit by Alessandra. She's a chihuahua. And then in front of me there is Big C and Kat. They are both ferrets.

Today we were working on what we did over spring break. Here was my scedual:

Monday: Mall  
Tuesday: Swimming  
Wednesday: Running  
Thursday: Archery  
Friday: Running  
Saturday: Homework  
Sunday: Family time

My week was pretty fun. But now I had to write about it... In Spanish. So I write it all down and I stand up to go have the teacher check it.

Big C (Cam) ducked down and went in front of me. "Haha! Im in front of you!"

"Wow... Your so mean." I replied sarcastically. It was his turn to return a comeback so he pushed his fist towards me really slowly and touches my nose with his knuckles.

Then this one kid joins in. GRRRRR! He's so annoying! "Hey! Why are you punching my girlfriend?!"

"Wait, what?!" oh my god! I knew he had a crush on me, but I didn't think he'd take it this far. So I just casually walked back to my seat and waited for the bell to ring.

Ok time for gym. My most favorite period in the world! I don't understand why people don't like it. It's so fun.

Except for the warm ups. 20 jumping jacks, leg lifts, planks, push ups, and sit ups. Then we have to go and run around the gym 5 times. I like running though.

I would rather run than walk. I'm so impatient.

I guess that's what I get for living life in the fast lane.

After we run the 5 laps (I finished first, without going at full speed so no one knew) we were playing badminton. I, being good at all sports, am beast. But my partner is Kyoko, and she's kind of a slow one.

We have lost every game thanks to Kyko, but today I had a big motivation.

If we lost... We would be versing Julian.

I don't want to verse him! That would be so embarrassing.

Especially with a partner like Kyko.

But fortunately, we have won our last 3 games, and today is our last day to play because it's Friday and we switch activities on Monday.

Kyko is always asking me if we want to lose so we could play Julian, because she knows I love him, but I just said no and tried harder.

SCIENCE

Eww I hate science! The only good things are that I sit by my friend Nicole and one of Julian's friends so he's always looking over towards me.

Well, we are learning about gravity and acceleration. My partner is Nicole. So in this experiment, we have to find out how fast a toy car goes down a ramp by using stopwatches and water.

Blah blah blah. We finished the experiment. Now all we have to do is clean up.

I told Nicole to dump out the water while I go get some paper towels. I walk across the room and sneak a glance at Julian as I head back. I must have looked in a trans to Nicole because she took the water and threw it at my face.

I know right...

Ring!

I practically run out of my science classroom. I only have math to go and I can't wait till it ends!

"The volume of the hexagonal pyramid is V= 1/3Bh..." I kind of dozed off... Just a little.

"Nikki the Hedgehog!" the teacher yelled, waking me up, "How many times do I have to tell you to-"

"Not sleep in class, I know, I know." I cut her off.

"Nikki, if I catch you one more time I'll-"

Ring!

Hahaha saved by the bell!

I get up and start walking to the door like everyone else. Ashley was standing there waiting for one of her friends.

I walk past her as calm as I can. Until I hit the trash can with my shin.

"Ha!" Ashley exclaimed, "You tripped on the bucket!"

Oh my god! I just wanted to turn around and punch her... In the throat! She makes me so angry!

I get to my locker and almost pulled my lock strait off. I was fuming. I wanted to punch someone. I packed all my books in my locker and slammed the door shut.

Kyko comes walking up with a huge grin on her face. "I just can't be mad when I see your face," I told her.

The grin disappeared, "Why are you angry?"

"It's Ashley! She laughed at me because I ran into a trashcan! How rude!" I said as I passed my other friend, Bevely the Hedgehog, also a friend to Ashley, "I don't understand why you hang out with her, Bevely!"

"Wait, what happened?" she asked.

"Stupid Sally Acorn laughter at me when I ran into a trashcan!" I yelled, probably loud enough to hear at the other side of the school.

We walked out of the school and headed to the bus.

...

**Ok thats the end of this chapter. I might not update ****any**** of my stories until school is over. sorry for the inconvienience. And not knowing how to spell.**


	6. Controling Campers

**Raarrrr! Hey everyone im back for another Nikki. Please Review and recommend to others. :***

Ch 6

So today is the day we go camping! But it's with the school.

I don't know who will be my chaperone because the teachers just picked our groups.

"Listen up everybody! We are going to have the chaperones read their group to everybody!" said the principal. "First will be the Acorn group."

Mrs. Acorn (a.k.a. Sally Acorn) stepped forward, "In my group, I have Ashley Acorn and Bevely the Hedgehog, Julian Erizo and Anthony Heffer, and Kyoko the Sloth and Nikki the Hedgehog!"

My muscles stiffened. "No," I said but my voice got caught in my throat.

I'm going to be in a tent with Ashley and Julian?!

Just my luck...

Kyoko and I start to walk towards Mrs. Sally, when we bump into Ashley and Bevely. "You've better watch where your going. Your in my territory now." Ashley says as she pushes past me.

"OH MY GOD! I hate her soo much!" I yell.

I get so mad that my necklace starts to glow it's eerie purple color.

Kyoko steps in front of me, "Woah, calm down chica, your necklace is starting to glow and we don't want another tantrum." se said, referring to this one time when...

_***Flashback***_

Me and Kyoko were playing at the park like... Last year.

"Hey look, there's Bevely! Let's go hang out with her." Kyoko exclaimed.

We start walking up to her. "Hey Bevely," I say, "whatcha up to?"

"Oh My God! Leave us alone! No one likes you! Don't talk to her!" said an angry Ashley, as she stormed up to us.

She then pushed Kyoko down in the dirt and kicked wood chips on her.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I said as I stepped in between them.

"Ok, I'll just have to push you then!" she said as she pushed me down. "Come on Bevely, let's go."

I sat on the ground while she pulled Bevely in the other direction and back to her house.

By now, Kyoko was already standing up, and helped me up, too.

I was so mad and fuming with anger that I actually used my powers in public and broke her arm with my telekinesis. Then I stomped off into the woods.

"Nikki, what's happening to your necklace and your fur is changing too." said Kyoko as we walked through the woods.

My fur was, in fact, getting a lot darker, like from my usual sky blue color to a midnight navy color.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't control my emotions. I felt pain and anger and frustration. I had to scream out "No!"

"That stupid Ashley thinks that she could just... Ugh! I hate her so much I just want to punch her in the throat and knock that little smirk off her face! Who does she think she is?!"

As I said the last part my arms turned into flames and my eyes went all white and I had a see-though blue bubble floating around me.

"NIKKI!" Kyoko yelled over my yelling, "calm down!" she grabbed my ankle and dragged me back down to the ground, "It's ok, Nikki, you never have to talk to her again."

She tried to get me to calm down but she couldn't. Then she saw my necklace. It was glowing a dark purple color. Kyoko reached up and yanked it off of my neck.

I slowly started to calm down and finished my transformation back to normal.

***_End Of Flashback_***

So, we all pile in Mrs. Sally's van and we take off.

I didn't talk the whole time because I was so angry. Why me!?

"Nikki," Kyoko whispered, "you should take off your necklace before you get too angry."

"Fine..." I say as I take it off and place it into my glasses case.

It was at least a 3 hour drive, and I was sitting next to Julian. I didn't have my necklace on so I couldn't use my pyrokenesis power on my red hot cheeks.

"Mom," said Ashley, "why does Nikki and Kyoko have to be in our group? They are ugly beasts!"

"Oh my god, Ashley! We are going to be with each other for one week! Get over yourself!" I yelled at her.

"Now, ladies," said Mrs. Sally, "you're sitting on opposite sides of the van, stop arguing."

"Fine." we both said.

...

I was getting pretty tired so I put my necklace back on. I lose consciousness if I don't have it on for a long time, since I was born through chaos power. So yeah...

...

"We're here!"


	7. Lost in a Dream

**hahaha... Another chapter and im so proud with how this story is doing. Thanks to all of you this story has 339 views. just wanted to say thanks for reading and enjoy he story! **

Ch 7

So we finally get to the camping site. I push Kyoko out of the van and jumped out.

"Finally!" I yelled.

"Wait, where is everybody else?" asked Julian.

Mrs. Sally replied with, "Every group gets a separate spot to camp. This is ours."

"That's dumb." I said as I checked my phone, "Hey! This place doesn't even get service!"

"Well, let's set up the tent!" said Mrs. Sally enthusiastically.

For a while we struggled with the tent because it was just me, Kyoko, Julian, and Anthony. Ashley and Bevely were off some where doing god knows what.

...

After a while, we got the tent set up. It was a big tent with 3 separated parts. One for Mrs. Sally, one for us, and then we have a changing room.

"Kyoko, I'm going to go change," I said, "Make sure no one comes in."

"Ok." she replied.

I walk in and start to get changed. I put on a dark blue tank top and white silky shorts. I unzipped the door and walked out, looking at Ashley, who looked like she was about to boil over.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for like 5 minutes!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at me with their eye brows raised. "I don't care, I was in there first and do you know what helps?" I didn't wait for her to give me an answer, "Crying about it." I said as I walked out of the tent and climbed the nearest tree.

I look down and everyone looks up at me as they walk out of the tent.

"Nikki," said Kyoko, "get down from there. We don't want you getting hurt."

"No! If Ashley is going to sleep in there, then I'm sleeping up here!" I yelled back down.

"Come on, Kyoko," Julian said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I might not know Nikki as well as you do, but I do know that she is an independent hedgehog. I bet she'll be better in the morning." he finished as they all walked into the cabin.

Julian walked in after Kyoko, just before he entered the tent he looked up at me. We locked eyes for a second and I remembered my day dream.

*Dream world*

"H-hey Julian" I said

"Oh, Nikki! Wazup?" he asked in his sexy voice.

I could feel my face heating up so I used my pyrokenesis that I got from Blaze to push the heat to my hands."Well, I'm just walking to the gym. A girl needs to work out." I said in a funny tone.

He chuckled at what I said. His laugh was so cute.

"Yeah I guess." he said, still chuckling, "Mind if I come along?"

Oh no… I was going to have to say no so he wouldn't figure out my secret.

"Oh, well I-uh-well my parents are meeting me there and my family might be there and I haven't seen-" but he cut me off with a kiss to the cheek and I couldn't control the blush in my cheeks anymore.

"It's ok, I get it." he said with his mixed pools of blue and purple locked on my own pools of lava.

"I-I'm glad yo-u get-" I started to stutter, "I think I should go now."

"Yeah, you should." he said. "See you at school." and with that I left.

*Dream world faded away*

I snapped back into reality. I looked for Julian by the tent but I could hear him from inside the tent. All the lights in the tent turned off as the animals in there went to sleep. I decided that I should get some rest.

I made a fire on the tree and controlled it with my pyrokenesis so it wouldn't get close to me or burn the tree.

And I dozed off.

...

"Wake up everyone! Time to go for a hike!" said Mrs. Sally.

I woke up with a jolt, almost falling out of the tree. Everyone was in their clothes for the day.

"Ok," said Mrs. Sally, "one, two, three, four, five- wait, where's Nikki"

Anthony pointed up at me, "She's up there, Mrs. Sally."

"Nikki! Get down here now so we can leave!" Mrs. Sally yelled up to me.

"Fine." I sighed as I jumped down from the branch.

Ashley looked at me. "Wow, look at nature girl over there. I know who to come to if I want to look ridiculous now." she said with her little smirk.

"Yeah! I bet you couldn't climb that tree and jump down about 20 feet and not break anything!" I yelled.

"Bet you couldn't either." she told me.

"What do you mean by that?!" I said.

She looked at her nails and said, "you broke the last strand of respect I had for you and lost all of your pride."

"As a matter of fact, Ashley, I'm very proud that I jumped from that tall and landed. The shame is that I didn't land on you!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's enough!" screamed Mrs. Sally, "If you two don't like each other, then don't talk to each other!"

"Sheesh, girls are so dramatic." Anthony whispered to Julian.

"Let's go already!" yelled Mrs. Sally.

We all start walking and about 1/4 mile away from the camp Mrs. Sally turns back and says, "Oops, I forgot my camera. It's in the tent. Be right back. Stay put." and she ran to get the camera.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're the nature girl here." Ashley said.

Grrrr. "You know what, Ashley? You can stop with the stupid comments because you are losing this battle. I am going to win, one way or another."

Now that that's over with, we just sat there quietly. The birds were chirping and we could hear the river.

"Maybe we should go back." suggested Julian.

"Ok." I replied, "let's go."

We start walking back. We were almost at the camp, like 20 feet away, when we heard a car start. We all ran there as fast as we could, except for me, of course.

In a matter of seconds, we reach the camp. We all froze in terror at the sight we saw.

Mrs. Sally was in the van with a bandanna wrapped around her head with a cigaret in her mouth, "Good luck,  
Gals! I'm leaving you to die!" she screamed as she lit a match and threw it on the tent, burning it and all our supplies.

"MOM!" Ashley yelled with tears falling down her face.

We watched in terror as she drove away.

Everyone started freaking out, "What do we do now?" asked Kyoko.

...

**Wow... A little OOC there but it makes the story a lot more interesting, doesn't it? Sally is crazy and just wait for the next twist. E: hahaha im so evil for making them stranded. Thanks for reading! please review and recommend :)**


	8. Missing Warmth

**Ch 8**

"Ok everybody calm down!" I yelled. Everyone was still freaking out after I yelled that. "HEY! LISTEN UP!" I screamed.

Ashley looked at me, her eyes red and tears were rolling down her face, "What are you going to do? We are lost. In the wild. We are probably going to starve to death!"

"We won't die! I'll make sure of that. But what we need to do now is find some shelter and water. Let's get going before it gets dark." I told everyone.

I started walking towards the river that we heard yesterday. I looked behind me to see if they were following me. Everyone was slouching and walking super slow.

"Come on, hurry up! A shelter won't find it's self." I said. It obviously didn't work because they were all still gloomy. "Listen everybody, I made a promise to you, I will keep you alive and we will make it through this!"

After my speech everyone seemed a little brighter, with the exception of Ashley.

I walked on after that, not making sure they were behind me. If they didn't want to follow me, they could stay out here.

After walking for about five minutes, I hear a roaring, "Come on! I hear water!"

We all rushed to the water and drank from the swollen stream. "This has to be the best water I have ever tasted!" said Kyoko.

"Yeah," said Julian, "this water is so... Thirst quenching."

"We should make camp close to here, for all the fresh water. And where there's water, there's fish." I said, "Ok let's go gather some sticks. Try to make them as big as possible."

We all left to go find branches in the woods. I went with Kyoko so we wouldn't get lost.

We found a few pretty good-sized ones. Long enough to make a house out of.

"Ok. Give me the branches and go look for more." I told Kyoko, "If you get lost then scream or follow the sounds of the river."

I started putting the branches up against each other. The width of the teepee would definitely hold all of us in and keep us warm at night.

I positioned them the right way and started piling the branches against each other. I made them far enough apart so that we all had some room to sleep.

"Where do you want us to put these?" asked Anthony as he and Julian walked up to me. They were each carrying 4 huge branches, enough to set the outline.

"Uh... Just put them next to me." I said with a smile, "Oh and now can you get pine tree branches with the needles on the twigs? They'll help with the installation."

"Sure," Said Julian.

"Oh and find the others and stay in a group. Tell them what to find." I called after them.

After I made sure they left, I really made sure they left, and I used my telekinesis to lift the branches and place them exactly where I wanted them.

I used up all the branches and our teepee wasn't looking half bad. It would be our shelter and would keep us warm.

But for how long?

That question kept crossing my mind as I built the structure.

What if we never go home? People won't be expecting us to be home yet. We were suppose to stay a whole week.

Will my parents come and find us after the week is up? I sure hope so.

...

When the other group came back, I had a camp site already set up. There were stumps to sit on and there was a vine as a line to hang our wet clothes.

"Hey Nature Girl! We are back, and we brought the stupid pine needles you asked for." Ashley said as she emerged from the undergrowth.

"These stupid pine needles are gonna keep you from freezing at night." I said back.

"Whatever... Come on Bevely, let's go sit down."

Then Kyoko came up to me, "Nikki, how did you get this done so fast?" she whispered.

I touched my necklace, "I had some help." I feel gross, "I'm going to go take a bath in the stream, ok?"

"Kkz" she replied.

I left her and made my way down stream, far enough to not be seen. I had brought my extra pair of clothes to change into.

I set my clothes down on a rock and took off my necklace. I don't want that thing to get wet. That would be bad.

I took off my clothes after I checked to see if anybody was looking. I waded into the water and knelt down. I took a hand full of water and poured it on myself. I dipped my head backwards and swooshed my hair around for a little.

When I was all clean I went back to my clothes. I shook my hair like a dog and squeegeed it out. I felt so clean. When I was dry I put on my extra clothes and started heading back.

Wait a minute! Where is my necklace? I had it earlier! It must have fell by the rock.

I went back to check... No necklace. I checked all around there... No necklace.

_Oh no_. :(

**Haha way to end of with a cliff hanger, dontcha think? I'm so happy you read this and please review because no reviews means no chapters. **

**I already have the plot down so the chapters will be done quicker. I also have plans for a sequel unless you like terrible endings that will never get resolved. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and possibly reviewing. I love all of you. :***


	9. Searching for a Firey Fight

**Just to let you know, there is 1 swear word in this chapter... Only 1. So it's not bad right? Do I have to change my rating now?**

Ch 9

Oh no! Oh no!

How will I survive?!

My necklace holds all my powers and my life! I need to get it back!

I run over to Kyoko, not even close to my actual speed, "Kyoko! Someone took my necklace! All my powers are gone!" I yelled, with panic written on my face.

"What?! Your the only one here who knows what your doing! How long have you had it off?" she asked.

"About 1 hour, so we don't have long before my energy is drained!" I yelled.

"Let's go see if it's around camp." suggested Kyoko.

We went back to camp and searched everywhere. You could tell I was getting weaker because I was starting to get droopy eyed.

"Nikki, you better rest before you pass out." Kyoko warned, "I'll look for it."

"Ok." I said, not having enough energy to argue.

I looked over as Julian and Anthony come out of the bushes, "We going some berries, maybe we can-" Julian looked over at me, "Oh my god! Nikki, what happened?!"

He tried sitting my almost unconscious body, "Stop! Don't touch her!" yelled Kyoko as she shooed him away.

"What happened to her?" asked Anthony.

"She lost her chaos necklace and lost all her powers and is going unconscious!" Kyoko said, covering her mouth after she realized what she said.

"Powers? What kind of powers?" Ashley asked as she snuck up behind us.

"Powers? I didn't say powers, did I?" Kyoko asked shyly.

"Uh, yeah you did." Ashley replied.

"*sigh* Fine. Nikki has powers. She inherited them from her family using chaos power. That's why she needs her necklace." Kyoko confessed.

"What kind of powers?" Julian asked.

"Does it matter?! Nikki could die right now if she doesn't get her necklace on fast!" Kyoko yelled.

Julian and Anthony gasped as Ashley looked down at her nails in an uninterested manner, "You mean this one? Take it, it's ugly anyways." she said as she tossed it on the ground and walked away with a snap of her fingers.

Kyoko picked up the necklace and put it in my hand and closed it together tightly, "Please work, please work!"

Slowly but surely, I came back to consciousness. I opened my eyes and looked around, then down in my hand, "My necklace... What happened? Where did you find it?"

"Ashley stole it from you." Kyoko told me.

I quickly got up and asked, "Which way did se go?" My fur was getting darker by the second and my heart was beating 1,000 times a minute.

"Nikki, your getting too angry!" Kyoko yelled at me, obviously worried about my safety.

"No Kyoko! I am going to find her and she will pay for what she did!" I screamed.

Anthony pointed into the woods, "She went that way."

"Thank you." I said to him.

"ANTHONY! We don't want her to fight Ashley!" Kyoko yelled at him.

"I want to see a fight though." he replied.

I ran off into the woods, not caring if anyone sees me. They probably already know.

I'm probably going faster than the speed of sound right now because I'm in dark mode.

I'm so angry I want to go and punch her until she passes out. Because that's what she did to me.

"ASHLEY!" I yell.

I turn my head and see her turn around. I run up to her and push her against a tree. My hand is against her throat.

"Nikki," she choked out, "what are you doing?!"

"You stole my necklace and I almost died!" I yelled in her face.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it." she said back.

Ok. Now I'm over my limit. I stand back and scream, levitating up in the air with fire shooting from my hands, "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

I lifted her up and threw her into a tree. I dashed over to her and lifted her up again and threw her on the ground, leaving her unconscious. Then I ran in a circle around her, sucking the oxygen out of her and the air around her.

"Nikki! Stop!" I looked over and saw Julian running towards me.

I threw fire at him, almost burning his face, "Leave me alone! She must get what she deserves!"

I hear a girl scream and I look back in their direction, to see what I hit.

**Dun, dun, duuuuunn! **

**What did Nikki hit with her flames? How will she react? Will anyone stop her from killing Ashley? Find out next on NIKKI- X!**

**Jk Jk but I bet this would be a cool tv show. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it enough to review :)**

**I love all of ya :***


	10. Anchent prayers of healing and love

**Ch 10**

*I lifted her up and threw her into a tree. I dashed over to her  
and lifted her up again and threw her on the ground, leaving her unconscious.  
Then I ran in a circle around her, sucking the oxygen out of her and the air  
around her.

"Nikki! Stop!" I looked over and saw Julian running towards  
me.

I threw fire at him, almost burning his face, "Leave me alone! She  
must get what she deserves!"

I hear a girl scream and I look back in  
their direction, to see what I hit.*

"No!" I yell as I fly over to her  
and fall next to her, changing back into normal.

Her fur was burning and  
she had blood gushing out of her side. She was crying and she was screaming.

I lifted her up and ran as Fast as I could to the river. I had to dodge  
at least 50 trees and I was breathing in the smoke that was bellowing from her  
fur.

I ran past all the trees and I jumped into the clearing. I dashed  
over the teepee and set her down in the river.

The water steamed as it  
turned red, "Kyoko, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. I couldn't control my  
emotions and I lost my temper. Please forgive me."

Then I remembered  
something. If I go Super Nikki then I can heal myself automatically.

I  
pull my necklace off and put it around Kyoko's neck. "Ok listen up Kyoko, I want  
you to try as hard as you can to wish to get better."

"But Nikki-"

"No Kyoko! I'm the one who burnt you. If someone is going to die, it'll  
be me." I cut her off.

"Is she ok?" asked Julian as he comes up behind  
us.

"Not right now," I say, "but I gave her my necklace so she can  
heal."

"Oh... But won't you die if you don't have it on for a while?" he  
asked.

"Yes, but that's a risk I'm willing to take to get Kyoko better."  
I told him.

"You're a good friend." he said.

And here comes the  
awkward silence. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Ok enough.

"Listen..." I say, "I'm sorry for throwing a fireball at you. I couldn't  
control my emotions and you made me angry and so did Ashley. I'm just... I'm  
sorry."

"Nikki, it's ok. I would never get mad at you for anything. I  
know you couldn't control your temper and that's fine." he said.

"Ok  
good. Because I thought that you would hate me forever." I said, rubbing the  
back of my neck.

"I could never so that. I like you too much." he said  
with a smile on his face.

I looked down to hide my blush, but looked up  
a little to show him my smile and the happiness that was dancing through my  
eyes.

"I like you, too." I whispered.

"Really? I thought you  
liked-" he got cut off by the moan that came out of Kyoko's mouth.

"I  
got to go." I said with a little frown on my face.

"Go on, help her get  
better." I could tell he was sad too.

I went back over to Kyoko and I  
glanced over my shoulder.

Julian was looking at the teepee. Ashley was  
using the death glare on me.

Oh no! What if she heard Julian and I  
confessing that we like each other. She'll ruin everything!

I can't  
think of that right now. I have to get back to Kyoko, "How are you doing?" I  
asked as I examined her wound.

"It hurts! It hurts when I breath." she  
told me.

"Here let me try something." I took my necklace off of her and  
but it back on me. I picked her up and carried her over to the other side of the  
river to use the open space.

I put Kyoko on the ground. If Uncle  
Knuckles used the Master Emerald to control the chaos emeralds, and also used it  
at my birth, I should have the Master Emerald's power in me.

"Ok I hope  
this works. Kyoko, you have to be perfectly still." I said, I began the chant  
from memory, "The 7 Emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power, enriched by the  
heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. Uhh...the 7 Emeralds can change  
our thoughts into power. If this Emerald controls that power...please, you must  
heal her!"

Kyoko was the lifted up into the air and a flash of light  
came out from her. When it disappeared, she was back to normal.

**I found The Master Emerald chant on wikiquote and Tikal said **  
**it but I know that Knuckles said it in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for the gamecube **  
**and the Dreamcast. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**I love all of ya :***


	11. Secret Healing Apples

**Sorry I havent updated sooner, i had a Holocaust paper to write.**

**Ch 11**

Kyoko was set back on the ground, sparkles surrounding her. I had the most priceless look on my face, "I can't believe that worked! How are you feeling?" I said as I ran up to her.

"I'm feeling better than before, but I'm a little hungry." she complained.

"I'm hungry, too." said Anthony and Julian.

I stood up and started walking towards the forest, "I'll go and find us some food." I said, "Maybe I can find us some berries."

"Nikki, come here," whispered Kyoko, "why don't you teleport to civilization to get help?"

"Look around," I said, "I can't leave you now. You guys are such a wreck and I'm the only one who knows what she's doing."

I walked back to the brush and stepped around the bushes that were blocking my path, "I'll be back soon."

I ran to one bush. I had to make sure what kind of berries I was getting. I didn't want anyone to get poisoned. Well, I mean, maybe except for Ashley...

I checked the bush for berries. None. I looked on the tree. There were baby apples!

I climbed up the rickety bark and pulled myself up onto the branch. I got a few scratches, but they didn't hurt.

I shuffled out onto the shortening branch. I lost my footing and slipped, but hung on to the branch. I jumped down, having an idea.

"I have telekinesis, duh." I said feeling stupid.

I found one apple and concentrated on it. Closing my eyes, I imagined me plucking the apple from the tree. I heard a snapping sound and I opened my eyes.

The whole branch was falling. On me! I ran out of the way, dodging it by about 2 feet.

I walked over to it and examined it. I opened the bag that I brought and stuffed it with as many apples as I could.

There were about 20 in my bag. I stood up and started walking back.

Although we were stranded in these woods, I have to admit, it's really pretty.

The grass is green and so soft. The trees are beautifully untouched... Except for the one I broke. But the stars that we could see in the sky at night was priceless.

I would definitely want to live here when I grow older. It's so peaceful.

I walk around some bushes and I'm back in the camp, "I found some food," I said.

Kyoko looked at me, "Good, because I'm starving!"

I gave Kyoko 2 apples to start out with. I walked over to where Bevely and Ashley were sitting, "Here, enjoy." I said in a flat tone as I gave each of them 2.

I walk across the camp to where Julian and Anthony were sitting. "Here," I said as I gave them 2 apples each.

I bent down by Julian's ear, "Meet me down river in 5 minutes." I whispered to him.

I got back up and I started walking down river, "I'm going to look for more food." I said as I walked down.

Everything around here was so peaceful, too. The water was so clear and the scenery was to die for. The trees that surrounded us were full and beautiful, unlike the trees around our house.

I sat down on the rock and just looked. Everything seemed like a dream. I looked around and was quiet. Just like nature intended it to be.

I turned my head as I heard footsteps coming from the camp. 'way to ruin a perfect moment." I thought.

Here comes Julian, stepping on all of the perfect nature. But I was glad to see him.

"Hey," I said as I scooted over so he could sit on the rock too.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

I looked down, "I want to talk about that moment... The moment between us before I went to help Kyoko."

He looked at me, "Look, Nikki, I really like you and I want us to be together."

"But my parents won't let that happen and I don't want us to be a secret." I said.

"There is something I have to tell you also," he hesitated for a second, "I have powers, too. I inherited them from my dad, and his name is Scrouge."

I looked up at him, "Your dad is Scrouge!?"


	12. The Power to Kiss

**This chapter is a little short, sorry... anyways just to make it clear, Ashley isn't Scrouge's child also. Hope you enjoy! please review! **

**Ch 12**

"Yeah why? Is that a problem?"

"It's a huge problem. My parents are Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog." I said with a little sob.

"Your parents are Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose the Hedgehog! Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Having the worlds most powerful family wouldn't really get me real friends, would it? People would hang out with me to hang out with them. That's why me and Kyoko are best friends, she wouldn't tell a soul unless one of our lives depended on it, and it did. Mine did," I said.

"Yeah, well, try having the worlds most powerful criminal as your dad. It doesn't really get you a good reputation. That's why me and Anthony are best buds, he doesn't care who my dad is," he said.

"Wait, back the truck up, you have powers?" I asked, trying to remember everything he said.

"Yeah, not as much as you, but yeah" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I tilted my head to the right like a little puppy, "What can you do?"

He stood up and turned to me, "Super speed," he ran around me and came back to where he was standing before.

I stood up, too, "So, super speed, huh? Is that all you can do?" I said, not believing him. I could tell when something isn't coming out, and something isn't coming out.

"Well..." He began, quickly changing his mind of telling me.

"Well what?" I breathed, anxiously waiting for his answer.

He looked into the sky and rubbed his upper lip, "Super form." he coughed out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear it over the river." I said with a smirk on my face. I heard him the first time but I think it's cute when couples do that.

"I said I could go into super form, okay! It has just never been accomplished." he said with a little frown as he looked up at the sun, his eyes shining bright blue and purple.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I have a very powerful rock just around my neck, if you ever want me to teach you then I will." I said as he looked down at me.

He had a shocked look on his face, "You would do that, for me?"

"Yeah why not," I said, "It's not like we are getting out of here soon," I joked.

He walked closer to me and grabbed my waist in a hug, leaving me shocked. I hugged back, his abs were against my stomach and I feel so safe and secure in his strong arms. I never want this to end.

We heard a whistle come from behind us and we both looked. Standing there was Anthony and Ashley. Anthony looked cheeky and Ashley looked disgusted. 'Way to ruin a prefect moment.' I thought.

Ashley looked like she was mad and disgusted at the same time, "Why would you like Nikki? Don't you have eyes to see me?"

Anthony pushed her back into a bush, "Sorry for interrupting, you two are cute together,"

I could feel my face turn red and I grabbed Julian's hand, "Hold on," I whispered.

He looked in my direction as I ran into the woods, still holding his hand. I bring him over roots and rocks. I pull him around trees and through bushes.

Soon enough he had recollected himself and started to run on his own. We were running side by side. Until we came into a clearing full of flowers.

I slowed to a stop, still holding Julian's hand, "They are so pretty!" I said.

He looked over at me and I turned to him, "Not as pretty as you," he whispered into my ear.

I hugged him again, he hugged back. I looked into his eyes without pulling out of the hug. He bent his face down and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled as happiness danced across my eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I Love all of ya :***


	13. Evil Reletives

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend who I based Kyoko off of. She helped me get through my writers block. So thanks gurl! Sloths 4eva!**

**My story is about to come to an end. One more chapter :(. But it's ok because imma make a sequel (if you want). **

**Please review! I love all of ya :***

**Ch 13**

Me and Kyoko were the only ones at camp. Kyoko was sleeping (What a sloth) and I was fixing up around camp.

I started fixing up the teepee.

"Nikki! Help!"

I turn around and see Bevely limping on the ground, a small trail of blood following her.

"Oh my god!" I yell, "What the heck happened?!" I rum over to her and pick her up and set her down in the clover patch.

"Ashley, Anthony and I were looking for that tree that you got the apples from and this goop monster comes out of the river and attacks us." she said in one breath.

I tore off a piece of my tank top and tied the wound on her arm so it would stop bleeding, "Kyoko!"

I look at the tent and see her tiny head poke out, "What?"

"Come help Bevely! I need to go!" I looked back at Bevely, "Where were you?"

"We were at the waterfall." she choked out.

I stood up. The waterfall? Why would they go there? Anyways, so I dashed off down the river bank, leaving Kyoko to care for Bevely.

What could have attacked them? We are in the middle of nowhere.

One image keeps popping up in my head

_***Dream World***_

My dad and Uncle Knux were attacking something. It showed them working together to fight it. Then it showed a image of Aunt Rouge doing her drill kick on something big and blue.

**_*End of dream world*_**

Oh my god! It's Chaos!

I keep on running to the falls. I turn the corner, careful not to slip off the bank. What I see scares me.

Ashley was backed to the edge of the clearing, she had nowhere else to go. Chaos was attacking her.

I look toward the falls more and I see Julian on the ground, Anthony laying in his arms, dead.

"Julian," I say as I run over to him, "I'll need some help with Chaos. You know how I said I would help you turn super? Well now's your time. Used all that angry energy and imagine yourself pushing it to the sides of you until it has nowhere to get out."

I did what I said, instantly turning super. I attacked Chaos spin dashing into its side, only to get trapped inside of it. I tried a spin dash to get out but it wouldn't work.

"Julian! If your going to help, then right now would be a good time!" I yelled, the sound barely making it out of this closed figure

"I'm trying!" he yelled, his back was turned on me and he was looking down at Anthony.

I'm just floating in this big blue goop monster. Wait a second... Why hasn't it took my necklace. It has power from emeralds.

This is a fake one! It I can get it to eat it then I can-

"Nikki?!" I looked over.

"Uncle Shadow!"


	14. Kidnapping Chaos

**Hahaha a very long chapter that we have here, but first, a question from SonnikuOtaku (guest): Shouldn't Nikki's eyes be green?**

**She was born trough Chaos power... I think they could have been every color. If the Emeralds worked in a normal way, Super Sonic would be orange and Super Shadow would be white and green. **

**Sorry I had to answer that one. It was bugging me and I cant pm a guest. **

**Last chapter :( I'm gonna leave it off on a cliffhanger. I won't update the sequel for a while cuz today is my birthday!**

**Clarification: **  
**Chaos is a monster from Sonic-X series. **  
**Blaze and Silver are both in the Sonic 06 game. **  
**Sol emeralds are from Blaze's dimension. **  
**Only 3 pairs of Aunts/Uncles appear in this chapter. **  
**No Julikki (Julian x Nikki)**

**Please review!**

**I love all of ya :* **  
**(it's my new trademark)**

"Over here guys!" yelled Uncle Shadow yelled.

Out of the bushes came all of my aunts and uncles. Everyone was there, Uncles Tails, Knuckles, and Silver, and my Aunts Cosmo, Rouge, and Blaze.

"Nikki! Why are you here?!" said Blaze. She ran to the front of Chaos and shot lava streams at it's face.

"We came here on a school field trip. Our chaperone was Sally and she went crazy and left us here to die." I told my family.

Uncle Tails was flying over the huge monster with Aunt Cosmo to examine it from above, "Sally Acorn?" I nodded, he went back to looking at the creature, "What if we attacked it like we did last time?" asked Tails.

"Sonic attacked the brain but that didn't work... It was Tikal! She helped stop it! We need two people to work with the Master Emerald," said Uncle Knux, eyeing the thing up and down like a piece of meat.

I can do it, "Hey!" I yell, "I can do it!"

Aunt Rouge flew on top of Chaos, "Sorry, Hun, I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous."

Why am I still in this monster? "Uncle Silver! Can you get me out of here!"

He turned to me from dressing Ashley's and Anthony's wounds. "I'll be right on it!" he looked at me with those bright yellow eyes. I watched him as he closed them, with his feet shoulder width apart, concentrate on me.

A blue ring formed around me, making the liquid around me an even darker blue than before. I felt a pulling force and I started gliding towards the outside of Chaos.

Uncle Silver was putting me down when a huge tentacle came and threw him to the side of the river bank.

The blue bubble that was around me just a few seconds ago has now vanished and now I'm falling to the ground, "Ahhh!" I scream.

Rouge looks over and jumps off of Chaos, flying over to catch me. A few moments more and I would have hit the ground.

She flew me over to where Ashley was, "Nikki, stay out of this from now on. We can handle this."

By this time everyone probably knows that I won't just sit back and watch something happen. Not anymore. I ran back into the battle and went over to Knux, who was trying to communicate with the Master Emerald.

His eyes were closed and he was focusing on the giant Emerald, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos." he opened his eyes, "Why isn't this working?!"

I ran next to him, "Let me try. I used It's power before."

My red Uncle took a step back, held up his hands in surrender and said, "Go for it."

I stood there, just like he did a couple of moments ago. My eyes were closed and I focused on the Master Emerald. Then I remembered something, "The servers are the seven Chaos and the seven Sol. These Emeralds are fueled by power, power that is enriched by the heart. The controllers serve to unify the chaos that these Emeralds bring. If you have this power, you must shut down these Emeralds and drain Chaos of his power!"

I opened my eyes, looking at an Emerald who before now refused to glow and listen to our pleas. I turned to see my Uncle Knux, who was just staring at me in surprise.

No he wasn't staring at me. Knuckles was staring at Chaos behind me. I turned. One by one the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds fell out of him as he shrank.

After all of the Emeralds fell, Chaos wasn't even the same size as my foot. Uncle Tails walked over to it and captured it in a glass jar.

I walked over to the 14 Emeralds that were scattered all around. Thy looked fake, like the one around my neck. I reached my hand up and felt for it.

It wasn't there, "Oh no!" I shouted.

Aunt Cosmo ran up to me, "What's wrong?"

There was panic in my eyes, "I lost my power necklace!"

Blaze stood up, "Nikki, it's over here. Chaos must have dissolved it into him when you were inside of him."

I ran up to her and hugged her like crazy. I thanked her and we collected all of the Emeralds.

"Come on, Nikki, it's time to go home," said Uncle Shadow, "Your parents are worried about you."

"Where are my parents?" I totally forgot about them, "Why aren't they here?"

"Uh..." said Rouge, "There has been a predicament at home with them. Can you go get your friends so we can leave?"

I ran along the bank of the river and found Kyoko and Bevely.

"Nikki! What happened?!" Kyoko asked as I emerged for the undergrowth. (Lol sloth joke)

"We are getting rescued! My family followed Chaos and found us!" I yelled.

I lifted up Bevely form Kyoko's lap and started walking with the blood stained hedgehog dangling unconsciously back to the rest of my family.

Luckily for us (kids) Uncle Tails came here in the X-Tornado. The rest of my family went home on foot.

Julian was in one part with Anthony, who survived his brutal attack by the help of Uncle Knux.

We were in the three person section of the high speed plane, me, Bevely, and Kyoko. After the attack of Chaos we couldn't find her anywhere. I honestly didn't want to find her.

I have only had a couple hours of sleep these past two days because I had to watch for unwanted predators at night, so I leaned back against the chair and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Kyoko shaking me, "Nikki! Wake up! We are home!"

I never really tell anyone this but Kyoko was an orphan and my family adopted her. Yeah... She lives in the basement...

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I looked at the other cockpit but there was no one in it. Bevely went home as well.

I was hoping to see my parents for the first time since I got stranded in the wild. They weren't at the battle... I wonder why...?

I grab Kyoko's arm and run inside as fast as I could, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I dashed through the door and stopped in my tracks.

On the violet couch was my dad, Sonic the Hedgehog, with a bruised body and two huge casts around his legs. I ran up to him, "Dad? What happened?!"

My eyes were swelling up with tears. My dad was unconscious.

I pulled back as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned and in front of me was Uncle Shadow. I gave him a big hug and cried into his collar bone.

"What happened?" I choked out.

He looked down at me, "None of us are sure... Tails came to visit him and your mother and he was passed out on the pavement.

My mom? "Where is my mom?"

Shadow looked like he had glossy eyes, too, "Your mother has been kidnapped."


End file.
